PARC has four inter-related goals in this core: (i) expand its successful Pilot Project Program by joining with three other Centers, in a new Consolidated Pilot Project Program to stream line administration and increase the pool of pilot funding, while maintaining the autonomy of PARC's priorities and the decision-making; (ii), reserve one pilot a year to support the collaboration of a PARC Associate with a junior colleague in Latin America as part of the network and outreach activities described in Core C; (iii) sharpen the focus of PARC submissions to the occasional NIA Supplement Competition on infrastructure projects with distinct benefits for PARC Associates and the broader research community; (iv) enlarge the network of Penn faculty alert to the richness of social science research on aging, and its array of panel studies, by augmenting PARC's current sponsorship of select PSC Demography Colloquia with support for 3-4 seminars a year in both the Departments of Sociology and Economics on topics consistent with PARC's themes; and, (iv) offer biennial workshops of primary interest to an internal audience of PARC Associates and two occasional workshops targeting the broader research community, and especially members of the other P30 Centers.